Hungry
by flowersinbloom
Summary: Yusei has turned into a Dark Signer, and is hungry for certain things...
1. Chapter 1

"No!!!! Stop!!!" a woman's voice begged. No one heard it and no one came to help her. It was in a small room in an abandoned building in Satellite. There was no one who could save her there, and that made her scream even louder.

"Yusei! Yusei! No, stop!!" Aki Izayoi screamed. The said man bit the smooth skin of her neck, growing hard with each passing moment. He turned into a Dark Signer after falling into the gates of the underworld. And now he had no heart, no love to give but lust to fulfill.

"Naughty girls who hurt others must be punished..." he murmured into her ear. Her slid his tongue over her tears, tasting her and wanting to hurt every fiber of her. She was so perfect. Her skin was smooth and flawless, damp from sweating and warm. Her legs were long and slim, and he wanted to run his fingers over them. He wanted to see more of her.

She tried to move, but her arms were tied above her head with chains. She even had a black collar on her neck, matching her strapless bra and panties. Her stockings were still on. Her lips were turning red from his nibbling on them and his rough kisses. She always wanted her first time to be with Yusei Fudo, but not like this. She wanted him to be gentle and say he loved her. But she was the Black Rose Witch, and so perhaps this is what she deserved.

"Let's see what you have to offer."he said and laughed as he ripped her bra off. She cried harder and gasped as the cold air tickled her bare breasts. "So cute." he laughed again before grabbing them and pinching her pink buds.

"Ow... Stop... You're being rough now.." she pleaded, but he didn't care. He twirled his tongue around one of her breasts, stopping pinching on that one and licked anywhere but the pointed center. He smiled in fascination when he saw them perk up, skin around her nipples tightening. And yet she continued to cry for help and begged for him to stop. She herself was enjoying this and so he saw no reason for her to be in denial.

He stopped what he was doing and kissed down lower. He kissed her covered core, making her shiver in ecstasy. He licked her inner thighs, pleased that some of her juices had already spread to that area. He felt her womanhood throb, even more liquids escaping her. He finally tore off that fabric of clothing, exciting himself when he saw a string of lubrication connect the garment to her. She stifled a moan, unable to keep her legs locked with his knees pushing them up.

She looked so tasty, the scent of a woman evident in her arousal. He nipped along her sensitive outer lip, and even that was soaked. She tasted to good, so sweet and tangy. He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't hold it in any longer. His own manhood was throbbing, begging to enter her. "I need you." he whispered huskily.

He unzipped his pants, pulling down his boxers and revealing himself. She shook her head, not able to understand how it would work. He was too thick and long and she was a virgin. Maybe he wouldn't fit, maybe he couldn't enter. But she knew that that was impossible. All he would be doing is stretch her beyond her capacity, make it painful for her.

He ran his tongue over her breasts, slicking it with saliva as though preparing to eat her. He prods her opening, emitting cries of earnest from her. "NOOO!!! NOOO!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!! I'M SCARED, SCARED!!!"

Putting his mouth near her ear, he whispers, "You're this scared already, and I've hardly done anything yet... What if I put it all in?"

Staring into her wide-opened eyes, he thrust himself deep inside of her and breaking her virginity.

She yelled, her voice echoing and piercing.

He didn't give her time to recover, driving deep into her again and again. Her pain didn't last for very long, turning into moans and whimpers. Her hips swayed with him, grinding against him to apply more pressure on her clit. They moaned together, lost in pleasure. He didn't want the feeling of her womb to ever end, warm and slick. She was practically leaking by now, and the thought made him even more excited.

She thrust her hips to meet him each time, gasping when he bit her. The sucking sound of sex further ensued the sensation, both their bodies drenched in swear. His strong arms spread her legs further, going deeper and harder as he felt his release approaching. He was satisfying his hunger for her, to make her his. She chanted his name, buckling and flailing beneath his weight. She came around him, and the feeling of her walls tightening gave him his release.

He retreated and she trembled when the feeling of him inside of her disappeared.

And then he just left the room, leaving her in the aftermath of ecstasy.

* * *

I'm a huge Yusei and Aki fan :)) And I seriously wanted Yusei to be a Dark Signer, but...

Leave a comment ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei stared at the monitor of the television. It was filled with static and nothing was showing. He didn't know what to do. He was actually bored. Sir Rudger said that they would have to wait to attack in a week. The only ones who could go out and play with the Signers were Misty and Carly. But him and Kiryu were not allowed to leave. He was very bored.

"Enjoying being a Dark Signer, my old friend?" Kiryu asked. He stepped in front of Yusei in order to block the sight of the television. He wanted Yusei to pay full attention to him. He didn't like being ignored. It made him...angry. Whenever Kiryu would get angry, he would just lash out at people. He knew he needed help but he was unwilling to admit it to other people. He just tried to keep his temper in check at all times.

'Yes. Why wouldn't I? I'm pissed off that I'm Demak's replacement. He was weak," Yusei said.

'That he was. He lost to the kid."

"Yeah."

"Haha, oh, Yusei...My dear friend...There is something you should know about we Dark Signers."

"What is it?"

"We are empowered by one of the seven cardinal sins of mankind."

"So?"

'I'm interested in your sin...Mine is obviously wrath. Demak's was gluttony by the way. Carly's is greed: she wants Jack, she wants money, she wants power, she wants it all...In fact, she and Jack would make a good couple. Misty's is sloth: instead of going after Aki first, she decided to order me to kill you and have your death lure her here. Sir Rudger's is jealousy: he was jealous of the gods and he seeked their power."

"Where are you going with this?"

"That means...That yours should be lust."

Yusei stood up and sized Kiryu up. So the little fucker knew his weak point. "What do you want?"

"I know that we Dark Signers cannot sustain ourselves unless we feed our sin. You must have a woman."

"And?"

Kiryu leaned in and placed both of his hands on Yusei's shoulders. "I want a piece of your whore."

* * *

"Yusei..." Aki moaned when he entered the room. She was still in pain from having her virginity taken so roughly. She was scared of him. She didn't want to see him. He had treated her badly and had gained pleasure from her suffering. Her heart still hurt. She loved him so much. How could he do this to her? And now he was isolating her in a dark room with several torture mechanisms. The only thing that offered her any comfort in it was a bed. What's more is that she woke up with such a dirty outfit: black thigh-high boots, black corset, black thong and a black choker. She was cold and her exposed chest hurt from being pushed up for so long.

Yusei ignored her and kissed her deeply. His lips twitched in amusement when she tried hitting his back and pushing him away. She was so weak, why would she try and fight him? Holding her in place with his hand, he used the other one to grab her breast and squeeze hard. It was so painful she pulled back from the kiss to gasp. He felt himself getting excited when he saw the strings of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Stop! N-No..."

He pushed her away and she fell on her back. She groaned in misery. Normally, this wouldn't hurt her. But her body was weak and fragile from yesterday. Even her head was spinning.

"How cute." someone said, but she didn't know who. She looked at the doorway and saw a silver-haired man with a robust built standing there. Kiryu. "She looks feisty. How long have you had her?"

"Just a day," Yusei replied as he crossed his arms and glared down at her coldly.

"Delicious," Kiryu sneered and shut the door. "So what's the plan?"

Aki suddenly felt a hollow sensation in her chest. She suddenly felt very frightened.

"Play with her as much as you like. Use any of the devices. But you can't satisfy her."

"How generous of you," the older man smirked and grabbed the Signer by her wrist roughly. She tried digging her nails into his skin but he simply threw her in front of him. She could hardly even struggle when he tied her hands on top of her head with cuffs connected to long chains on the ceiling. He controlled how long the chain was with a small rotating device. He rotated it left to have the chains pull her up, forcing her to kneel with her hands above her head.

"Please stop!" Tears were rolling down her pretty face and her cheeks were pink. Her appearance only made the men in the room want to ram into her hard time and time again. "I'm scared. I don't want this, I don't want this..."

The handsome man stood up and stroked her in between her legs with the tip of his shoe. He smiled when she shivered and tensed up. "If I didn't know you were Yusei's bitch, I would have thought that you were still an immaculate woman...Pure and undefiled. But why aren't you?"

"Ah...Unh,"

"Answer me," he demanded. He stopped teasing her and grabbed her hair. He knelt down and squeezed one of her soft teardrop breasts. They were firm yet soft. "Why. Aren't. You?"

"B-Because I w-was ra-"

Kiryu's grip on her tender flesh tightened. She screamed in so much pain. "That is a lie. You wanted him."

"N-No I-"

"I could hear your cries of joy from the outside. Don't lie."

"AHH!" she cried even harder. He was digging his nails into her skin. "Y-Yes! I wanted him!"

"What did you want inside you?"

She just looked at him with her eyes wide. This was so dirty. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Or what she was saying.

"What was it, witch?" he asked again, but more urgently. He produced a knife from his pocket and admired it in front of her.

"H-His..."

"What?"

"H-his...His dick," said she as she hung her head in shame.

"That's a good girl," he smiled and started kissing her. She tasted like vanilla. Her scent was sweet and innocent. Torturing her was even more fun than fucking an ordinary girl. He couldn't wait to fuck her. He nipped her lips every now and then and she groaned whenever he did. Subconsciously, she was already rubbing her full breasts against his bare chiseled chest. He unzipped his pants and moved the crotch area of her thong away. He started prodding her entrance, coating his tip in her juices. He was amazed at how wet she was. As soon as he prodded her, liquid dripped down all the way to his base. It turned him on so much more that his gentle prodding accidentally nearly resulted into him entering an inch inside her.

He broke the kiss and stood, showing her his manhood. Aki moaned with desire. Kiryu was even longer than Yusei. It was already twitching with the need to mate. She felt herself grow even wetter when she imagined such a monster inside her. She was so ashamed of herself. She tried looking away. Her beautiful eyes were watering up with humiliation.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Kiryu mocked. He grabbed her silky hair and caressed her lips with his tip. She looked at him curiously when she realized it was wet. "Surprised? That's your fault. Lick it clean."

"N-No!"

"You slut," he said, slapping her across the face. "You dirty up my cock and you refuse me? You're lucky I'm even giving you the luxury of sucking on it. Now suck me clean." He thrust himself inside her slimy mouth. She gagged involuntarily on it and tried to resist him at first, but he began pressing the knife against her succulent neck. Scared for her life, she obediently sucked and sucked.

"Kiryu, go easy on her." his old friend said emotionlessly. "She's never sucked anyone off before."

"Yeah right." he said. "She even uses her tongue."

Yusei felt his cold blood turn red hot. She probably gave Divine a blow. He hated that. He wanted to be her first sexual experience. He suddenly felt very betrayed... and humiliated...She would pay for having an innocent face but a used body. He grabbed the knife from Kiryu and ran the tip over her back. Aki wanted to pull away and scream but her head was kept in place by her abuser's hands. Tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the blood that her master was drawing from her neck, her shoulders, her back. The pain was bittersweet...She bit down on the older man in hopes that he would pull back, but instead of that, a warm liquid began sliding down her throat. She coughed with him still inside of her, gagging.

_'I'm gonna die'_ she thought as she cringed from Yusei's touch. He grabbed from behind, freeing her sore mouth. She heard manic laughter and the sound of chains rattling. At that moment, Aki realized that she was better off dead. Her skin stung from her cuts. Luckily, they weren't deep and she wasn't bleeding heavily.

"So you were giving Divine a few blows, huh?" Yusei asked. His voice is threatening...She didn't like it. Kiryu released her hands from the chains, sending her plummeting to the cold floor.

"NO!" Aki screamed when someone grabbed her ass and something massive entered her from behind. She felt Kiryu's cold hands on her sides and marking her skin with scratches. She tried running away but he was too strong for her. He thrust inside of her over and over again, the wet sound of sex filled the room. More tears fell as her cheeks grew hot. She was so humiliated...so _hurt_. All she wanted now was for Yusei to hold her in his arms and kiss her. Not this Yusei, but the real Yusei. "S-STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

"But you're so wet." Kiryu teased. He grabbed her hair and her head so he could nip the open wounds on her neck. He moaned when she trembled. "Come on...Don't you like me? I can feel you getting tighter."

"NO!" she was dying with shame. She _did_ like it and that was the whole problem. Without thinking she rocked back and forth, enjoying the pain of her cuts and the pleasure Kiryu was giving her. She slid up and down his length, meeting him halfway each time. Kiryu reminded her of Divine. They were both cold and merciless...and she liked that. He filled her satisfyingly, enough for her to be lost in ecstasy. He began rocking her faster and faster and she screamed over and over again in time with his thrusts. Aki couldn't see anymore. Her vision turned black. All she felt was that need for release. Kiryu on the other hand could only think about how easy it was to slide in and out of her. He didn't think that she would get _this_ excited. He smirked. It was refreshing to have a partner besides Misty or Carly. It was nice to have a woman who just took it, instead of fighting back and competing for dominance. He furrowed his eyebrows and pumped faster, panting hard

Just when she was reaching her climax, he pulled out of her and stung her wounds on her back with that same warm liquid that filled her mouth earlier. She was shaking uncontrollably, frustrated. She had a tight feeling in her gut and her body was begging to be touched.

"More...More..." she begged as she crawled towards Yusei. She unzipped his pants and took him inside her mouth. He was warm and filled her nicely. Without warning, he picked her up and slid inside of her as locked lips with her ferociously. She moaned into his mouth as he dug his nails into her thighs. He pushed them further apart, giving him more access deep inside her. She stopped kissing him and clung onto his sides. She trembled as his hands explored her body and his hips forced her up and down. She tightened around him and he released himself inside of her. She came and screamed, arching her back so much she thought she would topple over.

"I am the only man who can satisfy you."


End file.
